Many standard containers for pharmaceuticals, medicaments and other substances are sealed within air and moisture-tight containers (e.g., vials) having elastomeric stoppers. The contents of the container may be accessed with a cannulated needle, such as a hypodermic needle and syringe. The contents of the container can be withdrawn into the cannulated needle, and stored therein temporarily before being administered to a patient.
To administer an injectable pharmaceutical to a patient, a clinician may insert the cannulated needle through an access port of an intravenous (IV) tubing set. These access ports often include a resilient member that provides a seal to prevent leakage of IV fluids from the IV tube set and also discourages the entry of contaminants into the IV tube set. The resilient member may be constructed as solid septum that must be pierced, e.g., with a cannulated needle having a sharp tip, to access a fluid flow path on the interior of the IV tube. Alternatively, the resilient member may be pre-pierced with a slit to facilitate passage of blunt-tipped cannulated needles. In many applications, blunt-tipped cannulated needles are preferred since this type of needle reduces the risk of accidental needle pricks to a clinician or health care provider.
Some cannulated needles may be partially blunted to allow for withdrawing fluids from a vial. The partially blunt tips may be less likely to cause an accidental needle prick. These partially blunted cannulated needles may be less suited for entry through the resilient member of an IV set. For example, a cannulated needle may be provided with straight cutting edge that facilitates penetration of a solid vial stopper while preventing coring of the vial stopper. The same cutting edge may tend to catch on a pre-pierced resilient member of the access port as the clinician attempts to insert the cannulated needle through the access port. Thus a risk of damaging the access port exists. In this instance, once the pharmaceutical has been withdrawn from the vial, the clinician may wish install a more suitable (rounded or otherwise blunt) tip to a cannulated needle before inserting the needle through the access port. This procedure adds complexity and cost to the administration of the pharmaceutical.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an IV access port that is suitable for use with various needle tips, such as those well suited for the withdrawal of fluids through the rubber stopper of a vial.